


Elu Season 4 (Fanart) : English Version

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Elu (Fanart) : English Version [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, elu seaosn 4 scene, skam france season 4, where they appear together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: I drew all the scenes of Elu from season 4 (When they appear on screen together) of Skam France in the form of a Bd/Comic (with the bubbles and everything^^)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu (Fanart) : English Version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Dimanche 11h04 - Zone érogène

**Author's Note:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	2. Lundi 10h56 - Sextape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	3. Vendredi 22h46 - Move on bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	4. Mardi 19h02 - Aïd Moubarak...End of season 4!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 1...End of season 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest i lost my motivation during season 6 (when i draw season 4, 5 and 6) so the quality is less better.
> 
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
